Hidden Chapters
by Neonpink237
Summary: ((NO SUMMARY AVAILABLE)) ((Each chapter is a new Story)) ((OCs accepted.))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers. If you have not watched anything from Fairy Tail episodes 70 and above, Pause and DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I'll give you 10 seconds to stop reading.**

**10….9…..8…..7…...6…54321! **

**Okay so, all of you still reading, if you're wondering why I just did that, it's because these chapters are based on some of my favorite episodes from those episodes. I call them the "hidden chapters" because they will not, I repeat WILL NOT appear on my original story called "This Love Is Ours". This is, let's just say after the whole "This Love Is Ours" plot. Hope you enjoy these remixes ^^. It still has my OC (Lily) and if you want me to use your OC in it somewhere, just PM me. Without further ado, here it is HIDDEN CHAPTER #1.**

_**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS… I ONLY OWN MY OC, ALL THE OTHER DETAILS ARE PROPERTY OF FUNIMATION. **_

_**Copyrighted © All Rights Reserved**_

**Hidden Chapter #1**

_Based on Episode 73_

It was getting super close to the Cherry Blossom Festival! I could not wait. My brother used to go and bring back pictures when I was younger. He brought back pictures that showed how the whole guild would have a picnic, play bingo and watch the beautiful cherry blossom trees' flowers bloom. The board for jobs was almost empty, so that meant no jobs for now. I sat down and read my brother's journal entry for the day before the festival.

"I can't believe my beloved Gray - Sama would take a job two days before the festival. Juvia was really looking forward to seeing the cherry blossoms and cuddling with him" Juvia sighed. I rolled my eyes, but to be honest, I was a little disappointed also even though I put on my best "I don't really care" look. "He abandoned me!" I heard Juvia call out and just then the whole guild flooded in water.

Later that day, I went home and wrote in my new journal. I also listened to some music for a little while until I heard a loud knock on my door. I stood up, hid my journal beneath a pile of mail from back home, and then opened the frost – covered door only to see the raven – haired, blue – eyed, shirtless, Ice Mage.

"Gray" I said with a smile. He chuckled and wrapped me up in a tight hug. I struggled for a couple of minutes, then gave up and let him hug me. "I missed you" He whispered. "You were gone for like 2 days!" I laughed. "Two days feel like a year without you" He smiled and brushed his hand on my cheek. I rolled my eyes, kissed him on the cheek, then went inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pretending not to be joyful that he came. "Well, since I just came back. I wanted to see if you were okay or if Juvia ripped you to pieces" He shrugged, grinning. I rolled my eyes again and gave him my "Idiot" look

"Anyway, ready for tomorrow?" He asked and pulled me towards him. "Yeah. I can't wait to see the beautiful cherry blossoms" I answered, obviously excited. "True. This is your first time right?" Gray asked. I just nodded. "Well you'll love it, I'm sure" he said with full enthusiasm. "I hope so. Well, I'm exhausted, so can you please go?" I said, already pushing him out the door. "Whoa-hey! Alright, alright, I'm going" He said as I pushed him to the doorway. "See you tomorrow" I gave him one last kiss on the cheek then closed the door on him

**The Next Day…**

"Hey! I'm so glad you could make it! Here's your BINGO card" Mira said as she handed me a small paper with some numbers. "Thank you Mira" I said then walked to where Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Happy and Carla were sitting. I heard Gray talking about me so I sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I sang. Happy looked at both of us and then whispered something to Natsu, who looked upset but chuckled a little. Erza smiled and Juvia… well... she looked angry as heck, not that her being angry with me was anything new. "Hmm, let me guess, my young student who I care deeply for" Gray said, as cool as ice. I uncovered his eyes and laughed. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, then made a space for me next to him.

I looked up at the beautiful cherry blossom tree as Gray opened the picnic basket. I closed my eyes and remembered the pictures my brother used to send me. I still could not believe that I was where I am right now. It just seemed too good to be true.

Just then I felt someone put something in my hair. I opened my eyes and turned, only to see Gray holding a cherry blossom. I smiled, then took the little, beautiful flower. "Thank you Gray. It's beautiful" I covered it in frost to keep it alive. "I thought you'd like it" Gray blushed slightly, but turned back to pale really fast

"Alright, everyone has a card?" Mira said through the flying microphone. I nodded then, leaned against Gray, who willingly put his arms around me.

**A few hours later…**

"Bingo!" Juvia, Elfman and Levi hollered. I glanced at their direction, then looked at my card. I honestly did not want to win, I wanted Gray or someone else to win. Thank goodness my card was almost empty. "Well, I guess you'll have to compete for it with a short performance. Winner takes the grand prize" Makarov told the three.

"Short performance?!" All three of them exclaimed

"This is what you're competing for. Two tickets for three days and two nights in Luxury at Akane Resort" Mira explained.

My heart burned in anger. I glanced at Juvia and knew EXACTLY what she was thinking. It was obvious, I mean, she was hugging herself and blushing really deep red. She also glanced at Gray once in a while, with lust or love or I don't even know what it was, in her eyes.

It's not that I was jealous and it's not that I don't trust Gray, it's just… she needs to back off. She's called me love rival since Gray befriended me just a few months back. She just can't stand that Gray treats me different and that he loves me. She better learn that, or I'll have to teach her to stop.

Gray's hand slipped into mine and I tightened my grip, silently praying that Juvia would not win those two tickets. I tried to cool myself down by glancing around, when I noticed Natsu looked upset still. I let go of Gray's hand, then went to see what was wrong with Natsu.

"Hey, you okay, Natsu? You haven't said a thing since you came" I asked and sat next to him. "Yeah, just a little bummed that Lucy couldn't come because she caught a cold. She's been so excited" He sighed.

"Maybe you can still show her the cherry blossoms?" I suggested

"How?"

"You'll find a way, you always have crazy ideas" I chuckled then glanced at Gray's direction. Juvia was already flirting with him. Dang, that girl was fast! "I have to go. Think of some idea Natsu, I know you can" I said then went back to where Gray was sitting.

**The Next Day…**

Makarov was ticked off bad. I settled next to now healed Lucy and smiled. "I see you're cold went away" I smiled. "Thanks to Wendy. I feel so much better!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm glad." I said softly. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FLOATING CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE, THEY'LL BE SORRY" Makarov hollered so loud, it made me jump. I looked at Natsu, who looked worried. "Natsuuuu, what did you do?" I chuckled then face-palmed. "Nothing!" He argued. I just rolled my eyes.

This was super normal in the Fairy Tail guild. We weren't just workmates, we were more like a family. My brother used to tell me about how close he and the whole guild were. He used to say that they looked out for each other, the cried and laughed together. I never thought I'd get to experience that in person, but here I am. It sure was a dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! I'm so happy because I finally finished 110 episodes of Fairy Tail! YAY! It took me FOREVER. Plus, my anxiety has finally passed! Double YAY! Anyway, I'm gonna continue this and the other stories, I promise. Hope you all like it. Please await for the story after this small message: **

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLOT… I ONLY OWN MY OC, ALL THE OTHER DETAILS ARE PROPERTY OF FUNIMATION.**_

_**Copyrighted © All Rights Reserved**_

**And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, without further interruptions, here is "HIDDEN CHAPTER #2" *plays 20****th**** Century Fox beginning***

**Hidden Chapter #2**

_Based on Episode 75_

"No fair. How come you don't have to do the race?" Gray complained for like the ninth time today. "Because, I'm still trying to recovering from the last accident" I answered, feeling like a voice mail box. I walked up to Gray and adjusted his chain. "If I could, or wanted to, bet on the winner, then I'd put my money on you" I chuckled then froze the tip of one of the strings of his hair. He just rolled his eyes and held me close to him. "It's good to know I have a fan" He said, smiling.

"ALL COMPETITORS TO THE STARTING LINE" Mira commanded. "Got to go. Wish me luck" He said, kissed my cheek then walked to the starting line. "You won't need it!" I yelled towards him then stood my ground, next to Mira. Makarov explained what the tournaments was about and what the winner and loser got. Makarov added that flying was forbidden now. "Ready? Go!" Makarov hollered, shooting a blast of magic up in the air.

Jet was the first runner up and I noticed everyone fell back. That put everyone behind. I honestly did not think that was fair, but if Makarov thought it was, it had to be. After everyone had begun running, Makarov, Mira, Jason from Sorcerer Magazine, and I went back to the guild and watched the race through a crystal ball. I looked up at Jason, whom was narrating the event. He shot quick glances at me once in a while. He interviewed Mira and then made his way towards me. I, honestly, did not want to be interviewed. I hate speaking in public. "So, you're Gray's student?" Jason asked me. I just nodded, not caring at all. "Who do you want to win the race?" He began. "I don't really care… as long as someone wins" I murmured and watched the race intensefully. I couldn't help but notice that Gray froze the floor under some of the other competitors and then skated in front of them. After that, Elfman broke the ice and Gray went skating back. I probably laughed harder than I should have.

It was already night and I was getting exhausted, but I realized that they'd be a million more times tired. I guess I dozed off for like 10 seconds until JASON WOKE ME UP. "Don't even think about looking away!" Jason hollered so loud that it made me jump awake. "Ugh…" I groaned then shot a glare at Jason. "Wake me up again and you'll regret it" I growled. He ignored me, which wasn't new… "Hey why don't we take this outside?" Jason asked us. I nodded, fixed my braid and followed them all outside.

A couple of hours later, the race was at its end. Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Jet and Erza were all tied for first place when Natsu ran out of magic and tripped over a rock. The whole group fell down. Just then, Happy, crossed the finish line! That's was awfully shocking but he did it! He actually did it! "Good job Happy!" I cheered and clapped for him. Wendy and Carla won second and third. I turned my attention back to the group.

They were all getting trampled by the other guild members. Erza somehow made it through but Gajeel, Jet, Gray and Natsu hadn't. Suddenly, I noticed all three of them (Natsu, Gray and Gajeel) hung on to Jet. The all crossed the finish line….last. I looked at all of them and face – palmed. Men could be such idiots. I glanced at Makarov, who looked happy.

"We all get punished?" Natsu asked, baffled. "Oh come on! Why can't we just run another race as a tie breaker?" Gray suggested. I stood behind Makarov and shook my head vigorously at Gray. "Quit complaining! I expected better from you! Just like real work, wizards don't get any do overs when they muck up. You gotta learn to deal with the consequences" Makarov told the group

"Painful consequences for you and fun for me. Yeah! Four times the fun!" Makarov exclaimed. Gray glanced at me with helpless eyes and I just shrugged. There was really nothing I could do to help him this time.

"Fine! Bring it on! I'm not afraid of your punishment game. I can take whatever you dish out!" Natsu got face to face with Makarov. "That's it! Keep that resolve! Believe me when I say, you're gonna need it for what I got in store!" Makarov fired back. I joined Gray's side, who pulled me close to him. For the first time I saw him scared.

Master pulled out the SORCERER magazine. "Behold, your punishment" Makarov said. "I can't be the only one who's confused right now" Gray muttered. I stared at Master Makarov like he was drunk. "Are we supposed to _read_ the thing?" Gajeel asked.

"No, but something much worse. Sorcerer weekly will print an issue of nothing but glamour shots. And the models for these pin ups will be you boneheads. A twenty page spread complete with complete and personal interviews" Master explained.

"What?!" They all screamed loud enough to be heard around the world. "I'll destroy every copy!" Gray called out, turning crimson red. I looked at him and choked back ALL my laughter. "Oh the coolest outcome ever! Now then, if you gentlemen will follow me, we'll get your outfits picked out!" Jason said, full of enthusiasm. All four of them, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Jet, ran as fast as lightning to get away from Jason, who only followed.

"Wait! I still need to measure you! You're gonna look so cool!" Jason screamed to them. "Not happening!" Natsu called back. I joined Erza, Lucy and Juvia, who had different expressions. Juvia's expression made me want to slap her, but I was way too amused to fight her at this moment.

I wanted to mess with the boys a little bit, so I pin – pointed their location and froze the floor under them. I was watching it all from the camera. The minute Jason caught up to them, he didn't waste one minute. He pulled them to the SORCERY weekly place.

"Master, is it okay if I help them?" I asked Makarov, smirking internally. He nodded as if he could read my mind. I followed Jason into the studio and looked for Gray and Natsu's outfits. I sat next to both of them and measured their sizes. "This isn't funny, Snowflake" Gray muttered. "It is from where I see it" I smiled innocently, laughing about the whole thing. I fitted Gray into an ice blue dress and Natsu into some really weird thing.

I finished Gray's outfit and decided to tease him. "Aw, you look so cute in that dress. The color brings out your eyes so well!" I mocked. "Shut up" He grumbled. "But I'm serious!" I exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed then muttered something. "Now, promise me if they ask any girlfriend related questions, you'll keep my identity a secret." I stared at him in the eye. He nodded. "Good! Now go out there and have fun" I pushed him to the interview room

A few days later, the magazines came in! I flipped the pages, dying of laughter every few minutes. "Lily! Page 10! Now!" Lucy smirked. I flipped to page 10 and noticed it was Gray's interview. I read most of it until I got to this one part:

_Jason: So, Gray, you know you have many fan girls out there today. Is there any special young lady you'd like to say your regards to?_

_Gray: … I'm not answering that_

_Jason: You have to._

_Gray: ugh fine… there is one girl. She's very sweet to me. She cares about me_

_Jason: Is she pretty?_

_Gray: She's beautiful._

_Jason: What's her name?  
>Gray: I will not say… I promised her I'd keep her name secret during this interview.<em>

_Jason: Oh okay. She must be special_

_Gray: She sure is. She's very stubborn though, and she can be a pain sometimes but she's also under my control_

_Jason: Wow, what a lucky girl!_

_Gray: Yep_

I stopped reading right there. My heart popped out of my chest and fluttered like a bird. He was talking about me. ME! I looked directly in his direction. He was taking the magazines and shredding them, along with the others. I blushed slightly. Only Lucy and Mira noticed. "ooooooo, he was talking about her!" Lucy teased. Mira giggled. "Shut it! Both of you!" I snapped, blushing badly.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him. "G'AH!" He jumped a little. "Oh it's just you" He smiled, then twirled me around until I landed in front of him. "I saw what you said in the interview" I whispered. "Did you like it?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Speak about me like that again and you're dead, got it?" I threatened, even though I would never hurt him.

"Fine. But you better race next year." He told me.

"I sure will. So I can beat you" I said.

"Yeah right"

"I will. You just see!"

"Keep dreaming my dear" He kissed me then went back to shredding the magazines


End file.
